


Breaking Free

by WinterHoneybee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHoneybee/pseuds/WinterHoneybee
Summary: Tony is extra.But Steve still liked him anyway.





	Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> @ Kristen: This is exactly what you made me do!

“Steve, Steve.”, Bucky whispered, as the classroom lights dimmed. Steve looked up from his sketchbook, dazed. As usual, he was oblivious to what was happening. Bucky groaned, as he closed Steve’s sketchbook, turning his face towards the front of the room, “Watch.”

 

“We’re soaring…”, a male voice sang, as Steve’s eyes widened, as the lights came on once again, revealing…

 

Tony Stark, standing on top of a desk, belting his heart out to  _ High School Musical.  _ He searched through the class dramatically, as his eyes locked in with Steve.

 

Steve felt his face flush, turning a brilliant pink, as Bucky gave him a shit-eating grin, elbowing him suggestively. 

 

“Go for it, ya’ doofus. Heaven knows how long you guys have been pining for one another.”, Bucky snorted, as Steve stared at him, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head, his mouth opening and closing, unsure of what to say.

 

“Flying… There’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach.”, Tony continued to sing, as he outstretched his hands in Steve’s direction.

 

“Go!”, Bucky hissed, as he shoved Steve onto the desk, as Steve looked at him, bewildered. 

 

You know what?

 

Fuck it.

“If we’re trying…”, Steve began, as the class continued to cheer. He dramatically outstretched his hands towards Tony, “So we’re breaking free.”

 

The two continued the song, staring into one another’s eyes, ignoring all the cheering erupting from their classmates, edging closer to the ends of their desks, smiling.

 

As the chorus began, something unexpected happened.

 

Their classmates began to lift them up, carrying them. Tony laughed, as he outstretched his arms, mimicking flying. Steve did the same, also laughing. 

 

The classmates placed the two next to one another, Tony latching onto Steve, snuggling into his chest. Steve stared at him in shock, but his lips faded into a smile, wrapping his arms around Tony.

 

**You know the world can see us,**

**In a way different than who we are.**


End file.
